


星巴克短打系列

by LassoTheMoon



Category: OngNiel - Fandom, Ongniel is science - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LassoTheMoon/pseuds/LassoTheMoon
Summary: DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ongniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongniel/gifts).



听说，星巴克两人同行一人免单

 

邕先生，您的焦糖玛奇朵少奶精中杯少冰，好了。

 

“哥，我想吃草莓夹心巧克力。”姜丹尼尔耸动喉结，发出吞口水的啧啧声。  
邕圣祐从上铺丢下来一个戴着粉色包头帽子的小秃头，“知道了。”姜丹尼尔忍着没把邕圣祐儿子踹下床去。  
明天就是比赛结束一周年纪念，姜丹尼尔用被子蒙住头，开始回忆第一次找邕圣祐搭话，他耳机里到底放的是哪首歌。还想再说上几句话，邕圣祐浅眠的呼吸就淡淡地陪伴着他的无眠枕头，深夜里开放朵相守的昙花。  
以前，邕圣祐是会拿起钱包，披上外套，跟我一起出门去便利店买的。那种白色巧克力包裹着，里面红艳的糖渍草莓的，那种夹心甜蜜二合一。姜丹尼尔也不知道是真的想吃那东西，还是想跟邕圣祐深夜驱车几公里，冒着被骂的危险，一路看他转方向盘学着DJ打碟的姿势。

姜丹尼尔怀里还烙着去年明日那个拥抱的温度。  
他觉得他们变了，又好像一点也没有变。  
说不清。想太多了吧我，姜丹尼尔抱起邕圣祐赏给他的夹心秃头，回忆着这是哪场签售邕圣祐带回家的宝贝。叫什么来着？叫小邕还是小祐，以后就要叫他Candy了，等邕圣祐醒了要跟他商量一下。不情不愿，搂着只小海豹，迷蒙着睡去。

行程，行程过后还是行程，对姜丹尼尔来说，行程只分两种，有邕圣祐在的，和没有邕圣祐在的。可惜，今天也没什么饭问同居室友有关的问题，邕圣祐也老不往他这边看，他只当是痴痴守候心遇见百年难遇灾难性气候冷风了，牵着专辑手都发软，想甩了笔挤到邕圣祐旁边去，又不能这样任性。  
压着性子躁着脾气，想他哄上一口，偏偏今天很不凑巧，喝个水去个卫生间都撞不到一起去。  
回宿舍的路上邕圣祐也戴着耳机在睡，后脑勺都透着别惹我我很困几个大字，姜丹尼尔跟弟弟们瞎闹都小了点劲，比了个他在睡觉的手势，闭嘴溜回后排座椅去，讪讪地按着手机，翻来覆去也就那么几个帖子，早就看腻了，推特上也全是差不多的饭拍，提醒着他时间飞快地去。  
姜丹尼尔倏地就怀念起半夜被自己磨牙吵得睡不着，偷吃干脆面会分半块面饼给自己的邕圣祐来，给自己照合井站那张慌乱的照片的邕圣祐，也不知道官咖他看到没有，一天都没说上什么话。

“哥，今天来一局吗？”麻雀导演比了个端着枪上着膛的瞄准姿势。  
“不来了。”姜丹尼尔只脱了一只鞋，还没跟上邕圣祐，这人就溜得没影了。  
“哥，今天点宵夜庆祝一下？一年前的今天......”李代理小小的脸庞闪着希望的光。  
“不吃了。”姜丹尼尔快步把扎进裤腰的衬衫下摆解放出来，只想去找邕圣祐。

开门的瞬间，第一眼还没看见邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔以为他去浴室洗漱了，把挎包扔在地板上，着手开始解衬衫扣子。稀稀拉拉开了一半，才看清邕圣祐躺在下铺，被子盖过头顶，只露出一点浅褐色，闷着不知道在睡什么怪觉。  
“哥，洗了上去睡吧。”姜丹尼尔怕换床他要跟几十个白胖白胖的毛绒填充物打上一晚上架。  
邕圣祐探出一对贼溜溜的眼睛珠子，不怀好意地打量姜丹尼尔。“你不是说，想吃夹心巧克力吗？”  
姜丹尼尔又傻乐起来，以为他是在说再次出逃，还惦记着地铁站站牌没有看成，也不考虑时间，对着邕圣祐猛点头。  
“那你自己来吃。”邕圣祐说完这句话已经用了毕生力气，被子也不算薄，身上都烧起来，脸也臊人。  
“哥放在被子里了？”姜丹尼尔三两步跨过去，哗地一下把被子抄起来，活像小学男生掀女同学的公主裙。  
“你看我像不像你想吃的，草莓夹心巧克力。”邕圣祐今天特意挑了件白衬衫，心机都在袖口，粉色的草莓酱一样，色块从袖口铺排进去，内里都是肆意的甜味夹心。  
姜丹尼尔忙着操心邕圣祐的反常，都没仔细瞧上他几眼，白日里两颗想靠近对方的心才都踩空了，你等我我等你的，青涩又笨拙，傻气又纯真。  
邕圣祐衬衫底下什么都没穿，挽起一只袖口，里面属于盛夏采摘，深秋酿制的淡粉色的喜欢，顺着盈盈一握的小臂满溢出来，下摆也随着动作牵扯抬上去，脱得精光的白巧克力人，等待鉴赏家的开封，解决赏味期限的难题。  
姜丹尼尔探了一只手从一排还未解开的扣子底下顺进去，捏着糖衣贴身包围的草莓内芯的淡粉绯红的蒂，手指摩擦借力，势要拧下来一点草莓腌制时用的蜂蜜。邕圣祐忙着开姜丹尼尔的衬衫扣子，骨节鲜明的手指都皱成一团，与其说是在开扣子，不如说是在拉扯掉扣子。  
“邕圣祐，”姜丹尼尔干这事的时候，擅长以上下压人，不按辈分，对邕圣祐荤言荤语，邕圣祐衬衫都被他顶开，指尖到肩胛骨，每一寸都香气浓郁，融化一般在盛开，哪里管得了他那么多，“其实你是草莓才对，”姜丹尼尔拖着邕圣祐邕圣祐的手在小腹上游慢慢游走，“我才是巧克力。”

分开吃都够腻的，交融在一起却更美妙。  
岁月蹉跎和断断续续的太阳光照，给了你一点点酸涩的味道，天性如我和不谙心事的大大咧咧，给了我一些些甜度上的多余。  
不需要去到几公里以外的便利店那么远，过去的一年时光，我们炼成最有甜度，巧克力。

 

姜先生，您的冰摇柚柚乌龙茶超大杯少冰，好了。

“丹尼尔，丹尼尔！”化妆师又把姜丹尼尔从美丽的梦乡里拽出来，“唔？”说罢，他又揉上另一边本来妆容完好无损的眼睛，两只眼上眼线的黑和其他鲜艳的雾面色和闪片都叠加在一起，比任何晕染刷晕染得还要完全。  
“智圣xi，你有没有什么让姜丹尼尔不要再揉眼睛的办法啊？”队长撇着眼看着姜丹尼尔笑得一脸皮，眼上盖了化妆棉，这周第三次在卸还没见光就被他揉乱了的眼妆。  
“办法嘛，也不是没有。”尹智圣埋着头卖着关子。  
“什么都试试吧，他实在太难办了。”美容室的室长苦着脸背着手站在姜丹尼尔身后。  
“就是可能会引起生理不适，头晕呕吐都是有可能的。”尹智圣说得很认真，没人真的相信。

结果大佛邕圣祐请过来了，一言不发就在姜丹尼尔身边坐镇。  
“哥，”邕圣祐想补觉，随便点了点头，眼里姜丹尼尔看起来都有点模糊不清了，“你是喜欢这样牵，还是这样牵？”哦，忘了说，邕圣祐只要私下里出现在姜丹尼尔半米之内，他是要十指交扣，困着他不让他动弹的。  
“唔，哈啊————”邕圣祐困得直打哈欠，很想念后面那块沙发床，“有——什么区别吗，不都是——哈啊————，牵手吗？”姜丹尼尔同学眼线成功持妆长达十分钟成就达成，化妆师忙着往上点上其他的绚烂颜色。  
“不一样。这样是手心对手心，这样是我的手包住你的手背。”姜丹尼尔边说手上还轻轻拖着邕圣祐，两只手都忙着给他示范区别。  
“一样一只吧，千万别放手。”邕圣祐还惦记着队长刚才套路他说的押上一张几万块纸币的赌约，绝不，绝不想输掉。

姜丹尼尔什么也不想了，凝神望着他沉沉睡去，手心扣得同心结，给把开锁的钥匙也解不开，冷气再足也捂出爱的潮水气。

“以后，给邕圣祐放个大专座，专门贴着姜丹尼尔。”室长对着员工压低了声音在规划，姜丹尼尔睫毛都刷完了，眼妆定了好久，连块闪粉块都不曾掉，眼皮都不眨，石化了，在给邕圣祐守卫小憩的午后梦境。

若是能相守，若是能同行，要甜到呕吐，甜到动地惊天，甜到上宇宙坐飞船乱窜，甜到全世界除了你，都知道只有你治得住我，管得住我的心。

“乖孩子，拿去买糖吃！哥哥给你挣的。”邕圣祐递来一张五万块的纸币，挑着眉举着面额的一角给姜丹尼尔看，很是得意。

他的唇在梦里也应该很软很好吃，下次再尝尝。  
他不来的话，我要疯狂揉眼睛。

 

这个，ongniel xi? 您的桃桃星冰乐少冰大杯多奶油，好了。

邕圣祐这部片子，国际上大大小小的电影节拿了不少奖。  
他演得也投入也辛苦，剪了头发，跟姜丹尼尔在家腻咕腻咕了快大半年，才算是完完整整从那个用胶片打造的壳里褪出来，做回自己。

姜丹尼尔硬要去家属探班，他不准。  
邕圣祐知道，他一来，他这边搭的，为戏而生的无情堡垒又会轰然倒塌，他招招手，原地蹦来蹦去，弄得他只想捂着脸钻到他怀里。  
姜丹尼尔硬要去看首映礼，他不许。  
邕圣祐看了半成片，女演员的亲热戏是找了裸替的，他没有，求一个真实。片场其实人也不算多，错位走了几个镜，一条也算过了，后面补拍的也还有分寸，不算过火。他是男演员，机会也难得，没去操心太多，没想剪出来，颇有点真枪实弹的意味，姜丹尼尔再想看，也不能让他胡来。

防火防盗防在奂金。  
临着圣诞节前夕，给姜丹尼尔送了一份生日大礼，加长无删减的首发蓝光碟，比上次姜丹尼尔自己网购的还要配得上典藏二字。  
姜丹尼尔找了个不忙的周六下午，开了壁炉的火，喊邕圣祐来一起欣赏艺术。邕圣祐只觉得屁股痛，未卜先知的那种痛，腰也痛，预兆不详的那种痛。

未删节版吻戏有几分钟啊？那啥的戏呢？邕圣祐拿着手机，假借上厕所拖延时间，给小助理发消息。  
导演不是跟你说，一刀不剪，全是精华吗？小助理难得休假，大概是岛屿上信号不好，一模一样的消息发了好几条。  
邕圣祐往脸上拍了两捧冷水，大义凛然地出了厕所。

“啧啧啧，邕圣祐你吻技不行，这边都没有伸舌头。”邕圣祐两只眼眼皮都在突突狂跳，心也颤得慌。  
“啧啧啧，邕圣祐你这里动作幅度太小了，都没有对手戏演员放得开。”邕圣祐手在沙发上翻着抱枕，砸不晕姜丹尼尔他起码可以遮住眼吧。  
“啧啧啧，邕圣祐，你想我有没有想这个女孩子千分之一那么想哦？这里演得好啊，妙啊。”客厅弧形电视上，邕圣祐手里握了张故人的旧照片，镜头从他有痣的那半边脸扫过去，一滴泪正好落下来，打湿了女子姣好泛黄的面容。

“这场戏是最后拍的，怎么都达不到导演要的那个效果。”尾声恢弘的乐曲从外置音箱传来，管弦乐器势要一齐构建小人物的命运悲欢一般，在吹奏音符的海上风暴。  
姜丹尼尔没看戏了，回头看戏中人。  
炉火把他的样子烤得有些发红，头发不是片子里一丝不苟的背头，过长的一从快要没入眼中，有点狼狈。

“小助理想了个办法，放了张你失聪出新闻的照片在摆件桌上，让我哭不出来就看一眼。”邕圣祐拿了遥控器在往前倒，定格到画面上，扫过的一个角落果然是姜丹尼尔戴着棒球帽，弓着背从医院出来那张相。  
按下继续播放之后，邕圣祐的台词还在滚动，“如果有来生，希望再遇到。不要以爱人的身份，以另一种方式，长久地，去相识。便好。”

姜丹尼尔的长款毛开衫和怀抱一起凑过来，给他敦实的爱和温暖的吻。  
戏如人生，戏里毕竟不是人生。

邕圣祐才说不出希望再遇到，不做情人这种鬼话。一定要再遇到，翻遍地球犄角旮旯，找遍全球人口分布，兜兜转转走多少弯路都要再遇到啊。  
要笑着走过来，对他说，哥，我是姜丹尼尔啊。


	2. 星巴克海外特别分店

星巴克海外特别分店

 

点了菠萝蜜星冰乐加双份奶油的这位，请来取一下。

邕圣祐本来对拍照没什么特别的讲究。  
尤其是在早年的青涩照一张张被扒出来的出道后，反正再傻气的样子忘拿包们也见过，没什么大不了的。  
他想。  
很巧，初次釜山演唱会结束后，他兴冲冲地去找姜丹尼尔，要跟他讨论晚上怎么逃跑出去喝一夜的酒，只听见他嘟着嘴对着勾着肩膀等待合照的发小说的一句话，“哥也用点自拍软件吧，这前置镜头像什么样子......”  
邕圣祐退到一边，阴影把他裹在斗篷里面，低头划开锁屏，手机界面还光秃秃的，没有滤镜，也没有修图软件。  
他想起他给姜丹尼尔照的那张，他从没有发出来过的合井应援认证照。拍得太急，他整个人都是模糊的，像风在地球表面，被大片的森林绊住了脚跟，还在准备狂奔去下一站，带来新的季候洋流和雨水。  
邕圣祐翻了一通，发现原来相册里除了那张照片外，他们连合照也不多。  
一般都是姜丹尼尔笑吟吟地举着手机过来，拿下巴蹭着他的肩窝。他这里，遗留的回忆却很少。  
少年的爱又高傲炙热，又卑微浅薄。  
总有一天，他会找到一个比我更会拍照的男孩，然后把喜滋滋的脸凑过去，被镜头定格，把笑意和爱情锁在眼里。  
邕圣祐又想。

 

姜丹尼尔还是发现了躲在角落里的他。大呼小叫，上蹿下跳，就差告诉后台的每一个人，邕圣祐不见了，消失了，蒸发在他眼前了。  
就连总导演的控制麦都被他抢过来握在手里吼，“邕圣祐，邕圣祐，邕圣祐，听到请回答，听到请回答！”其他的小子们在后台卸妆，张着嘴往里扔切好的水果块，还不忘啧啧地对眼互看，使着眼色。  
“我在这。”还是邕圣祐出了声，姜丹尼尔好闹腾，他有点讲不出来的酸甜涌上来，说是满满的欢喜谈不上，说是突然的委屈也太严重，只是邕圣祐把自己困在爱里，又不让爱着的人进去。  
“哥！你到哪里去了，都不见人！这下好了，场灯都关了，我们还没拍照呢！”邕圣祐太过紧张，手心不自觉地又把手机按亮，很不会挑时候。  
“那就下次再拍吧，还有机会。”也就此时此刻，不想让他发现，我这里，也什么软件也没有，什么滤镜也不用啊。  
“没事，有个人一直等你呢。”姜丹尼尔手重重搭上邕圣祐肩膀，拐到微微还亮着一点灯的通道一侧。  
“妈，这是义建最要好的......”姜丹尼尔下眼睑上还粘着水晶晶的闪片，对着母亲一眨动，波光粼粼，灵动俏皮。  
“我知道，之前也见过了嘛，圣祐实在是很帅啊。”妈妈回应着挑了挑眉，示意姜丹尼尔，她知道了。

 

两张照照得三个人心里都忐忑。  
尼尔妈担心的是，邕圣祐这么个内秀的孩子，姜义建拿不拿得下。姜丹尼尔操心邕圣祐会不会觉得现在就见家长太快，是不是这场合显得有些过于随意。而顺着意思掏出手机来和长辈照相的邕圣祐，又开始惦记姜丹尼尔会不会发现他也没什么修图软件可以用。  
本来是婆婆见俊郎，心中皆欢喜的场面，倒变成了姜丹尼尔的专人吐槽大会。磨牙打呼赖床嗜糖，骨架子又大，人又壮，认真起来没日没夜，地暗昏天，就连海鲜过敏，姜妈妈都要拿出来对着小声地附和着，红着脸低下头去的邕圣祐絮叨上半天。  
“妈，时间差不多了，照片也照了，人也见了，快走吧，我们过年了家里见。妈，我爱你，妈......”姜丹尼尔想，过年的时候，如果邕圣祐也跟着回釜山了，他妈妈肯定会把诸如他抓阄的照片，第一条开裆裤，幼儿园用的汗巾，打耳洞后照的大头贴之类的，所有不酷的黑历史，全一股脑地展示给邕圣祐看的。  
恋爱关系都还没确定呢，先把心上人吓走了，算什么嘛。

 

“伯母，慢走，下次来了我再一起招待您。”邕圣祐很羞，但也很讲礼貌。  
“圣祐，走了走了，别看了，在釜山，我妈不会走丢的。”邕圣祐揉着眼皮上已经结块了一点的睫毛膏，心里真讨厌这个男孩啊，总是把手挽得这么近，叫得这么没大没小，却让人很想靠近些，再靠近些，哪怕会被他的光热烫伤，留下不浅的疤痕。

 

“你这张照得真好看，用什么照的啊？”邕圣祐刚把照片传过去，坐在一旁的姜丹尼尔又凑上来，俯身上来，仰着脸，每一处五官每一分好奇都要洋溢着，眼要迎着邕圣祐低垂的眼珠，鼻子要渐渐缩短邕圣祐刻意拉开的距离，嘴唇的位置也要相对，还要泛着一点未卸干净的，红的艳的暧昧。  
说是对对话者的尊重其实不错，但一点私心绝对也是有迹可循。  
“就，就是手机前置啊。”邕圣祐没办法，谁能对乌溜溜的圆眼珠撒谎呢，更何况他对着他，本来就一点底气也没有。  
“啊哈，果然好看的人怎么照都好看啦！我以前那群朋友，老用前置，那照出来啊，真是......”姜丹尼尔说得全是真心话，邕圣祐那么好看，几近毫米的微距也好，几百米的长焦也罢，破烂前置照出来也是月的清辉和日的华光在此一人的额顶和眉间一齐照耀。  
“姜丹尼尔，你给我推荐几个拍照修图的软件吧。”邕圣祐不知怎的埋着头，用手指去蹭他的衣角。  
“好啊好啊，我想想，自拍好看的话应该用B621，风景的话用VSCO就不错，还有Ps Express功能很综合的......”姜丹尼尔本来很认真地在给邕圣祐推荐，嘴上却越来越分心，邕圣祐几乎把他的黑色衬衫搓都有些起皱了，底下的躯体是地表下的岩浆，几乎要喷射，渴望他的抚摸。  
“拍我的话，大概用什么？”邕圣祐前面一句也没听清，想收回去手的，又停不下来局促的动作。

 

也许发生在釜山也不错。  
结束这种说不清道不明的暧昧，正式调到双方恋爱或者单方面追求他的模式也不错。  
衬衫底下是姜丹尼尔的腹肌，很多人看过，很少人摸过的腹肌。  
他手边站着的是邕圣祐，被很多人爱着，但很少有人能真正爱到的邕圣祐。  
他捉住他的手，乘着衬衫扣子间空出的，凹凸起伏的波浪形的缝隙，往里轻柔地送，把邕圣祐猛地往怀里拖，他的西裤扎得很低，十指都能勾勒到腰窝的轮廓。  
“至于拍圣祐嘛，我觉得Foodie应该会很不错。”姜丹尼尔的腹肌温温热热的，很好摸，“因为，会把你拍得更好吃。”不老实的指尖贴着邕圣祐松松垮垮的皮带，一路往下。  
“什么？”邕圣祐定住了，整个人不大敢动。  
“是专门拍食物的软件，拍出来会让人很有食欲。”邕圣祐衬衫下摆很长，几乎包住整个臀部，姜丹尼尔钻了个空当，大手顺着布料来回把握。  
邕圣祐早受不住他，只把身体瘫软在他怀里。  
“偷看我脸红的时候，滤镜一加，像熟透的晚秋苹果。”邕圣祐颊上仿佛被姜丹尼尔吻开来，爆出内里鲜艳的喜欢的颜色。“睡不着支支吾吾不肯说的时候，像午夜清咖，”唇烙上去他紧闭的眼，指抚上去他乌黑的发，“上瘾又深沉，诱惑而不自知。”  
“你常常这样身体力行给人推荐吗？”姜丹尼尔本来还要再吻再吻再次吻他的，被他的问题逗得发愣。  
很久没有弹过他的额头，反手贴上去，往后推了一下，两双眼隔开一小段空间，彼此能看清彼此眼底。  
“我跟哥一起，到处吃吃喝喝的时候，想的不是我拍出来的食物照片有多好看，是如果换成你，该有多好吃。”姜丹尼尔抬开一只脚，什么时候蹬掉了鞋也无法确认，脚尖去勾邕圣祐后面半截踝骨。  
邕圣祐那天一直没敢低头确认的，和经纪人一起，三个人的美食店晚餐桌底，反复作乱的那个人，是姜丹尼尔。  
姜丹尼尔摊开一手的手心，指尖在指缝翻飞扇动，向邕圣祐要着什么东西，邕圣祐还在纠结，到底是把手给他，还是把嘴上的一点蜜给他。  
他抓过来他的手，胡乱地摆弄他的指节，填满每道褶皱和缝隙。原来聚餐喝到四仰八叉，总有一只神秘的手贴着桌板猛地抽出邕圣祐的手乱揉一通，有这样怪癖的那人，也是姜丹尼尔。  
邕圣祐之前不敢确定，直到现在都还有些游移。  
“哥，”这男人还在搓动着他的桃瓣，左一下，右一下的，就差淋下粘黏的汁液下来，淌他满手。“我的滤镜和修图软件太多了，”一根指没入股缝，被软肉和温热所包裹，“我在找一个主人公。”内里是不得不迷恋的，他的一切和他的味道。“我想哥，应该会很合适。”  
姜丹尼尔分明没入了两根指，弄得邕圣祐整个人都是水灵灵的，湿哒哒的，盛情邀请着的。  
偏偏他还退出来了，搞情真意切这一套，又用无辜可怜的眼神，与邕圣祐对望。  
“回去再说。”邕圣祐现在是烈日正当头的一杯冰沙，本来舌尖刺刺的碎末也都融化在果肉里，不复冷静。  
“那一言为定，今天开始，”姜丹尼尔又贴上来，嘬邕圣祐衬衫领口底下开的一点锁骨，“我要品尝生活了。”牙关还要挑起一点薄嫩的皮肤，假意在啃。  
邕圣祐后来才知道什么乱七八糟的品尝生活，是那个软件打的广告词。

 

姜丹尼尔更洒脱，邕圣祐身上什么味道都有，什么样子他都想见。  
清晨洗漱后，他的口腔里有柚子的苦和薄荷的凉爽，被装作赖床的他，突袭抱住腿根舔上两口，眼里会有一点小鹿受惊般地纯真。  
舞台间隙，他的身上有淡淡的汗意和更为浓烈的海风味的香水，暗暗伸手过去，滑上他的背脊，蹭满手的他的体液，兴许还夹杂一点纸花和他晃落的几根黑发，放在他眼前，盯着他的眼，伸长了舌头就要舔舐吞咽。  
他端不住架子，总会靠近些，眼里是嗔怪的火焰和溺爱的水波，总期期艾艾地啄一下姜丹尼尔的嘴唇，又被他浮上来的热情打败，松开牙关让他探寻皓齿朱唇，舌苔上每一滴每一点，负责暗处自由和心中奔逃的味蕾。

 

姜丹尼尔完事之后，老是要拍张邕圣祐的狼狈样子，留作纪念。他很坏，对着邕圣祐，他也从不标榜自己是好男孩。毕竟，有谁捕猎，不喜欢看到猎物只用被单堪堪裹住下肢，从肩头到腰腹，每一寸肌肤每一块皮肉，都是可疑的红痕和顽劣的牙印呢？  
滤镜把他衬得更为秀色可餐，红痕更红，是点缀蛋糕的樱桃，乳白的周身更白皙滑嫩，是厚而不腻，入口即化的奶油。  
咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。邕圣祐没怎么动，姜丹尼尔还是照了三张。  
“我说哥，”他一向少叫哥，邕圣祐又警觉起来，如果他有尾巴，不管长短，应该早已高高翘起，“可以不要诱惑我吗？”被单有什么意义，就跟姜丹尼尔早先打算好的只浅尝辄止一番一样，都被爱欲的手掀翻在地。  
“唔，我没有...唔...你轻一点，唔...”吮吸，摸索，揉搓，交融。

 

“哥，你上传的自拍都很不错啊。”照片里邕圣祐裹着件浴袍，图片导到Foodie里，加了层滤镜。  
“听说，你还给饭推荐了这个软件。”姜丹尼尔的房间在隔壁，依然坚持不懈地给他发，他不打算立刻回复的消息。  
“开门。”邕圣祐看着手机屏幕，一挑眉，同住的成员还有几个小时才会回来。  
他浴袍底下什么也没穿，尝起来应该是姜丹尼尔会喜欢的，浓情苹果，水果奶油松饼，混合小熊软糖。


	3. 星巴克第二季度业绩总结

星巴克第二季度业绩总结

 

香草风味拿铁换半脱脂牛奶儿童温度

 

海外巡演总是很有意思，新鲜的环境，连空气都有不同味道。

还有心底那些小小的心思，也不必压抑得过分，十几个小时的飞行，早就浇水长出芽尖来，脚步还没正式踏上异国的土地，已经隐隐冒头。

开心了不过几天，姜丹尼尔就不幸把手机遗失了。

他说不清是落在街上了，还是演出结束后，放在舞台服的口袋里了。当然是各方都吵吵闹闹地去找了，他还在街上滑着滑板，手上还拎着一两个提袋。

云朵哥哥在他旁边，对着手机那头的经纪人不停汇报着情况，“是，是，人在我旁边，我们在逛街。”姜丹尼尔在前面一下滑出去好远，他就后面呼哒哒地追着，“尼尔，哥让你接电话。”姜丹尼尔笔挺的肩膀，一拐弯，消失在街角。

“喂，先不说了，先找找再说，他人都快走丢了。”河成云继续在后面追，金在奂从后面跟上来，突袭了一下他的头顶。身高优势，谁让他的后脑勺那么圆，那么可爱。

云老师跑得没法，夹紧了裤兜里的钱包，心里想着，“你们跑啊跑啊，尽管跑啊，三个人里就我带了钱包！”

金在奂把口袋里买冰淇淋剩的最后一点零钱都给可怜巴巴坐在地铁入口弹唱的卖唱艺人了，才觉得天色转暗，他有点饿。

一转头，姜丹尼尔和云哥哥都不知所踪。

打电话也没人接，对了，姜丹尼尔那小子，不是手机也丢了吗。

他抓起地摊上摆放的那把吉他，开始漫无目的地弹起旋律来，音符起始，他也开口哼唱，四周慢慢聚集上一点人群。

 

 

姜丹尼尔滑得累了，华灯初上的海边，有一排红色的电话亭。他兜里还有很多硬币，本来是想留作纪念的，偏偏他除了家里，还记得一个人的号码。

他投了第一枚，等了一会儿，没人应答。他觉得有些无聊，想走出来，透口气。隔着玻璃，有靠岸的船只鸣笛，有游轮上人们的高脚酒杯和欢声笑语，也有逐渐深邃的海的颜色。

他又投了一枚，丢进去之前，把硬币贴在手心，念了一下邕圣祐，快点接。

实际他在等待嘟嘟的忙音时，也一直喊出声来，邕圣祐，快点接，邕圣祐，快点接。

邕圣祐难不成是在睡觉？还是在帮他找手机？

太阳马上就要下落，他很快就无法描述这一刻的美妙了。

 

 

“喂？”姜丹尼尔明显不记得，任何一个爱豆都应该很害怕接陌生号码。

“哥，是我。”他必须抓紧时间，一枚硬币撑不了多久。

“嘿，”邕圣祐笑出声来，好看的嘴唇咧开，往电话那头呵出一口气，“我知道。”

别问他为什么知道，他就是知道。早于姜丹尼尔的声音开口，他已经猜到这个反复打了两次的电话，对面是谁。

“我手机丢了，”太阳好像调整了下落速度，一切变得有些缓慢，“所以，找了个电话亭，我还有一把零钱。”

邕圣祐拉开酒店窗帘，也往海的那边看。

“嗯？我在听，外面好玩吗？”姜丹尼尔起初是觉得很好玩的，没人尾随，没人对着他口罩下的脸一顿狂拍，“就，还不错吧。”邕圣祐又笑起来，问他讨要好吃的，让他捎一点回来。

“哥，我要挂了，你再等下，我再给你打，要等我喔，等着！”姜丹尼尔突然急切起来，不等邕圣祐说好，电话就断了。

然后又匆忙投币进去，用手指来回敲着电话听筒，迫切地等待接听。

“哥，”这次几乎是秒接，“你那里看得到日落吗？”姜丹尼尔终于想起来，本来打电话的目的。

“我在看，和你一样。”邕圣祐也加快了语速了，方便他节省时间。

“你下午，有没有想我？”姜丹尼尔问这个问题是有所指的，邕圣祐羞得只想挂断电话。

“你再说，我要挂电话了。”邕圣祐有一点害羞的时候，是最可爱的。

“好好好，那我不说了，”姜丹尼尔掂了一下口袋里还有几个硬币，开始描述眼前的日落，“这不像往常我们能看到的日落，这里的一切都是缓缓的，做旧的，好像我一靠近就能融在画里。”

而你也应该在画里。

在他说出口之前，机器又提示他该补硬币了。

姜丹尼尔倾其所有，又拨通那个号码。

“尼尔，”邕圣祐好像一直屏住呼吸在等他接通，“我忘了这是国际漫游，现在还很早，你回来，我们还能赶上最后一班轮渡。”

“哥知道邀请我会发生什么吗？”接近午时才抵达的飞机，关闭机舱厕所前的半个小时，姜丹尼尔听见邕圣祐越来越近的声音，打开了内里的门锁。

 

 

管他呢，或许什么都会发生，或许又不会，他们必须坐上最后一班轮渡，让海风把他们的头发都搅乱，在昼夜的温差作用下，冻得瑟瑟发抖。

这就是由拥抱来把控的时候。

总不会比在飞机上更糟糕了，姜丹尼尔像个懵懂的孩子，把玩邕圣祐的身下物，把嘴角挂满他的东西。

“刷个牙再出去吧。”邕圣祐好容易整理好衣物，姜丹尼尔在用指腹擦着嘴。

“哥要知道，我可是等了很久。”知道知道，邕圣祐弯下腰和坐在洗手台上的他接吻。

“尼尔，要续杯一点果汁吗？桃汁和可乐都有的。”头目哥哥没注意他脸上颧骨升天的灿烂，关切地问了一句。

邕圣祐这会儿也从厕所走出来了。

磨磨蹭蹭走到姜丹尼尔后排的位置上，准备入睡或者再看一遍电影。

“不用了，刚才吃饱了。”姜丹尼尔的高级飞机餐就扒了两口，便因为去厕所太久不回来给空乘收走了。

没人理他，各自争先恐后地要着饮料。

连上机之前收到姜丹尼尔留言的邕圣祐也没理他。

“哥，等会飞机上，厕所见吧。”

 

 

他们准时在酒店侧边的小门相见，邕圣祐也没有多披件外套，手上揣着个东西，直接递给他，然后钻进他的怀抱。

“手机找到啦，还好有好心人捡到了。”邕圣祐把手机放在他夹克的口袋里，语气里有一点嗔怪，“掉了也不着急，真是的。”

“哥的所有短信和照片我都有备份，丢了也不怕。”姜丹尼尔用手臂环着他，扣住他的肩膀。

“联系不上你，大家都会很担心的。照片是小事。”去港口的路有一点长，姜丹尼尔已经开始思考在路上，给邕圣祐买一件外套。

“正好我们可以回到以前，”在姜丹尼尔人生里，没有手机的回忆很少，但也不是没有，“响三下再接，是我们的暗号。问是谁打的，我会说是补习班的同学。”很久没有在马路上十指交扣，他们都有一点隐秘的快感。

“需不需要我用钢笔把号码写在你的联络本上？”邕圣祐涂了一点口水在指尖，在姜丹尼尔脖侧划上首尔的区号，他还想继续写的，又被姜丹尼尔捉住手腕，黏糊糊的舌头贴上他的脸颊。

“诶诶诶，轮渡来了，轮渡来了，”眼前有黄色光线打亮的船只，冲破黑暗，逐渐靠岸，“快点，快点，要赶不上了。”邕圣祐打断了姜丹尼尔落下来的，浪抚摸沙滩一样的吻。

所以姜丹尼尔是吃定了他，拽着他又开始以玩命的速度朝着目的地狂奔。

 

 

两个人上夹板都走得歪歪扭扭，赶来的路上花了太多力气。

“哥，”邕圣祐用手把姜丹尼尔发尾被风倒推上来的一绺发呼到后面去，“你带钱了吗？”

邕圣祐又用同样的一只手，把他全部浅褐色的发都揉乱，变成一团理不顺的狗毛，又让海上天然吹风机给他做造型。

“要用我钱包里的钱买票，必须得给你现在这副样子拍一张纪念照。”邕圣祐哪里会不懂他，从头上一根发到脚下一双袜，闭着眼都看得见他，睁开眼面前也全是他。

“什么样子，你说呀，我现在是什么样子。”姜丹尼尔把手探进他的短袖下摆，温度点在他的肋骨上。

哦，邕圣祐可能还是有一点不够懂他。

那就是只要对着邕圣祐，姜丹尼尔就是能把所有的日常对话和打打闹闹变成，似乎邕圣祐也并不占便宜的生理接触。

游轮很空，顶上只坐了两个人。

站在远处的灯塔上看，像极了一个人。身体都交叠在一起，不分彼此。

 

 

黄旼炫大概走到了河成云描述的那个地方，没看见人。

还是耳朵先听见喧嚣里的熟悉，他顺着歌声快步地走去。

金在奂唱的是首老歌，围观的外国人没听过，也听不懂，只是很配合地看着他，然后往他的流浪朋友的钱盒里放一点心意，“每天和你/迎接清晨的阳光”，黄旼炫终于发现了他。

他站得有些远，金在奂应该无法发现。

“每天和你/睁眼对视”，金在奂还在忘情地唱，摇头晃脑地拨动吉他。

“每天和你/两人窃窃私语”，整条大街，整座地铁站，也只有眼底亮起来的一只盯着蒸笼里正在发酵的饺子的狐狸，听得懂他在唱什么。

他知道接下来的几句词，他心里默默唱着，朝走丢的饺子走去，未来就给谈天说地，未来就给一起睡去。

“哥怎么来了？”饺子有一点热了，白白的面皮上蒸汽。

“来每天和你。”狐狸没让饺子拿完琴盒的零钱，拖着他就转头离去。

 

 

摩卡可可碎片星冰乐少冰奶油少一点

 

邕圣祐本来胃口就很小，吃得不多。

最近更是食欲不振，面色消沉。虽然是小孩子的初丁口味，但是舟车劳顿，总是吃不惯的。

姜丹尼尔知道，也没办法改变，只行程间隙给他愈发扁平的小腹上捂上不隔热的水杯，温温地给他揉肚子。

以前还算有一点薄薄的肉，捏起来柔软Q弹，现在恨不得只戳得见骨，实在太瘦了。

“哥，喝不喝点汤？”姜丹尼尔不知从哪里又变出来一个保温桶，看起来也旧旧的，也不眼熟。

冷汗淌在邕圣祐夹好了发型的刘海上，姜丹尼尔手掌一探，发尾都打湿了，他西装马甲内里的一件衬衫也捂着汗，双手抱着腹部，蜷缩成虾米样的一小团。

他不想让他再去吃止疼片，也不想他再深夜起来对着马桶一阵狂吐了。

邕圣祐是极有生气的一个人，他想让他好好的。

“什么汤？”邕圣祐又被他给发现了，还勉强地挤出个虚弱的微笑。

“我也不知道。就放了，排骨，海带，玉米......”姜丹尼尔讲不出汤里都有什么，因为他煮得很急。

邕圣祐先粘过来，头贴在他的身上。

“那就抱一会儿吧，很快我就好了。”印象中邕圣祐很少主动抱他，姜丹尼尔把保温瓶换到另一只手上，顺着他的背脊。

有两分钟，他们都没讲话。

“尼尔，你身上好烫。”姜丹尼尔知道现在不是想这个姿势有多暧昧的时候，但还是有了反应。

“你好一点了吗，喝汤吧。”这一点汤汤水水，是半夜叫醒妈妈，又半夜吵醒经纪人，最后偷偷在酒店厨房里做的。

“好喝。”其实邕圣祐喝什么都没味道，但是好像一点热的灌下去了，真的好多了。

“真的吗？那你喂我一口。”邕圣祐把保温桶斜着慢慢对着嘴倒，听到他这一句又停下来看他。

姜丹尼尔出来得太急，本来就是找工作人员借的桶，忘记拿勺子，底下没动的全是骨肉分离的肉块，敲得很大块的玉米，还有还没有入味的海带。

“过来。”邕圣祐真的含了一大口汤，如在溪边偷偷饮水的松鼠被揪住了蓬松硕大的尾巴，抬头微微地瞄着他。

口齿唇舌渡汤，胜过灵丹妙药。

即使汤并不好喝，有点淡，材料放得太多，姜丹尼尔没用高压锅，还没入味。

“喂，我好多了。”邕圣祐又推开姜丹尼尔，靠得太近，呼吸都不顺畅。

“再喝一口嘛！”姜丹尼尔撅着嘴，又要尝他嘴里的味道。

“就一口啊。”邕圣祐又仰起脖子去灌汤。

往后的好几天，邕圣祐脸色都在逐渐好转。

姜丹尼尔吃饭就去他的房间，用膳都在他的身侧，冰可乐不让喝，冷的沙拉也不让碰，总是在回到酒店两个小时后，准时抱着那个汤桶去敲他的门。

“先生，客房服务。”最后谁成了谁的服务对象也真不好说。

 

 

芒果西番莲果茶星冰乐

 

邕圣祐是被姜丹尼尔连番轰炸的留言给吵醒的。

大腿内侧还有一点痛，昨天下午明明趁着阴沉的天色在房间里扣了窗帘，做了又做，今天又来？不是吧。

其实是姜丹尼尔右眼一块皮肤红肿异常，痒得难忍。

邕圣祐有理由怀疑他是做事做得太急切，忘了好好卸妆。

酒店这层都被公司包下来了，清早的走廊没有人。

只有邕圣祐把姜丹尼尔按在一盏灯下，给他的眼睛吹气。

“哥，我现在看起来丑吗？”明知故问，邕圣祐很想说他现在就是猪头肿脸。

他还能看的一只眼角都耷拉下来了，整个人情绪萎靡得不行。

“没事，”邕圣祐贴着他的耳朵，眼光相撞，空气里都是香槟色的泡沫，“反正你戴眼罩也很帅。”

接着全天，姜丹尼尔边用棉签上着药膏，边戴上眼罩，都对着镜子练习百分之一千的高纯度傻笑。

 

 

旅行总是充满未知，也许携手喜悦而来，也许伴着一点病痛困扰，但重要的从来都不是旅行本身。

是和你一起走完全程的，身边人。

与他所共同制造的许多回忆，才是旅行的意义。

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT REPOST or MAKE ADJUSTMENT WITHOUT THE AUTHOR'S ACKNOWLEDGE


End file.
